Mako Attraction
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Cloud goes to find his other half, Sephiroth. But things turn to uncertain events as Cloud must choose between enslavement, or death; his friends, or his new love. CloudSesshy
1. Chapter 1

I had to find him. I just had to! The darkness in my heart. The cause for my misery and pain. I had to find him. Sephiroth. I had to find Sephiroth.

The thoughts ran through my mind as I walked through the city of Hallow Bastion. It was rather quiet for some odd reason. No matter. That was not of importance to me as I walked toward the Borough. Entering that part of town, I slowly walked down and through the winding path, finding myself at Merlin's house rather quickly.

Sighing from frustration, I pushed open the door and moved to sit down in the nearest chair to me. All eyes turned toward me and the girl that mattered most in my life got a rather confused look in her eyes. Aerith. The one that cared for me. I could do nothing but care back.

"Cloud…what's the matter?" The brunette asked in her soft velvet like voice.

My eyes only slightly shifted toward the women. Of course I couldn't tell her that I would be leaving soon and more then likely not coming back. Searching for Sephiroth was the only thing that ran through my mind right now and I had to find him soon. My life depended on it.

"Earth to Cloud!"

The voice of the girl that was a sister to me pulled me from my thoughts as I glanced up at her. Tifa. Her hands were on her hips and she seemed to be getting agitated. Not a good sign for me if I wasn't careful.

"What the heck is the matter with you?" She asked.

I slowly stood from my spot and walked over to the cabinet near the back of the room where The Book Of Pooh laid. Opening it, I pulled out a few of the potions that were stored in the wooden shelves and put it into my pocket.

Aerith slowly walked toward me and set a hand on my shoulder. I glanced back at her and blinked, watching with only a slight glint in my eyes from concern. I didn't show my emotions well. It wasn't a key point in my life.

"Where are you going?" Aerith asked softly, concern flooding her voice.

Her eyes were what made me want to tell her everything but my mind stopped me. I leaned back against the wall, one of my legs propped against it as well as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can't say really. I'm looking for him." I muttered.

Aerith seemed to understand me perfectly. She nodded her head. "Come back soon…"

I grunted and pushed off the wall. Walking over to Tifa, I slightly ruffled her hair. She growled and went to tackle me but I moved quickly out of the way.

"…Take care of yourself." I muttered. Turning to Cid, I watched as he looked over toward me. He nodded his head as I did mine before walking out.

My mind made up, I would have to go and find Sephiroth whether I died in the process or not. Sephiroth didn't deserve to live. He needed to die soon. The darkness in my heart was only growing as Sephiroth lived.

Walking a few miles wasn't bad. I had to in order to get to the motorcycle I had grown accustomed to the past few years. Of course it was the closest thing to a transportation I had. I could have asked Cid to help me out on this but I didn't want any help. This was my fight and no one was going to come along for the ride.

Swinging one leg over the bike seat, I sat down and started up the engine. Hearing the nice hum that came from the bike, I put my foot on the petal and started out to…well…nowhere. I was following what was in my heart. And somehow it led me into the deserts.

The desert I was in…I had no clue. It was vast though. The sun was beating down on me and black was not a good color to wear at the moment. Though only half my body was fully covered, it felt like the sun was scorching me into flames.

Hours past of endless sand. It seemed to me that it would never end. Suddenly I saw a patch of green. 'What the…?' My mind suddenly sparked a fuse. An Oasis! I had completely forgot they existed. And it didn't look too far away.

Thank the gods it was only an hour away. It was getting dark out by now and I parked the motorbike and locked it up so no one could get to my prized possessions. I walked over to the crystal clear water and cupped my hands together, dipping them in before drinking down the water. Damn did it feel good running down my dry throat.

My eyes seemed dry as well. And I felt like I had just taken a mud bath. The sweat that had formed over my skin made it to where the sand stuck as well. My clothes were looking like they were brown instead of black now. I would need to wash up. And seeing as it was getting dark here was a good place to camp.

Stripping of my clothes, I washed them quickly and then hung them on the tree's to dry. The water was slightly warm so it felt good around my skin when I stepped into it. Of course I would have never guessed that I should have brought soup. Sighing with relaxation, I leaned back against the edge of the Oasis and let my arms rest on the sides to hold me up. Damn did this water feel good.

A few minutes was spent just relaxing until I dived under and ruffled my hair to get the sand out. Coming back up to breath, my hair fell into my face some. It would dry and be back it's spiky self later. Getting all the sand off my body, I laid there and relaxed, trying to think of something to do until morning. I wasn't very tired.

A few hours past and then I lay down in the soft sand. It wasn't as bad and didn't stick to my form very much. I didn't mind sleeping nude in the open. No one was in the desert and I knew that. Not when Hallow Bastion wasn't but a few hundred miles away.

Shutting my eyes, I allowed my body to slowly fall into slumber. And I needed it. Endless search didn't do the body any good and I should have known that a long time ago when I first started the hunt for Sephiroth. I just didn't pay much in mind to that.

Rustle… 

I shifted from the noise but didn't wake. There was nothing there. It was more then likely the wind. No one would be in the desert at this time of night but someone on a mission. A.K.A me.

Rustle…rustle… 

I shifted again, rolling onto my side to escape the noises I was hearing. I had to be out of it or having a hallucination because no one was there. I just know no one was there.

Rustle… Rustle… Rustle… 

_**CRACK!**_

Jolting up, I looked toward the sound of a tree branch braking. Someone was here. Growling lowly, I watched around, my eyes looking for the person that was watching me. A glint of silver caught my eye and I looked over instantly. Nothing was there. Another glint, nothing.

Growling in aggravation, I stood up and walked toward the first glint. I kneeled down, examining the sand. There were footprints that seemed to have been slightly dragged. My eyes looked over them before I lightly ran my fingertips over and followed them.

The prints stopped at the edge of a tree. I looked up. Nothing was there. This was really getting aggravating. I shifted to backtrack and was pinned to the tree by a strong grip on my shoulder. Yelping, I looked up.

"It is good to see you again Cloud."

"Sephiroth!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sephiroth!"

I had never thought that the silver haired male would be in a desert. Sephiroth didn't spark me as that kind of man. He seemed more like a king that would sit on his throne and watched dancers to entertain him, not wondering the desert where he can get dirty and-

"Cloud, it has been so long."

The words broke my thoughts as I looked back up at Sephiroth. The hand on my shoulder had moved to my throat to ensure that I stayed where he wanted me. Instantly my hands moved to grab onto his wrist to make sure I wasn't going to die. It was a natural body reaction.

Sephiroth only smirked at my movement and slowly gripped a bit harder on my throat. I coughed and gasped for the air that couldn't get into my lungs. It seemed like the air was just drawing out of me like nothing would happen. I thought he was going to kill me for sure. It only seemed right.

The hand had relaxed though. It was still tight, but not to where I couldn't breath. My crystal blue eyes slowly looked toward the silver haired angel as he smirked and pulled a few ropes from a bag I had not noticed earlier.

I felt him slowly move to make me lay down. Struggling quickly he pushed me to where I was fully on the ground and growled a warning. I didn't even heed that warning and again tried to push away from him, I just had to get to my bike and then I would be free.

_**SLAP!**_

The hand that struck my face only made my head turn to the left side of me from the force. I looked up with slight pain in my eyes as I watched him. His hands were moving quick as he tied a rope around my wrists and then to the tree. I tugged and yanked but the ropes were too tight and seemed to tighten from the force of the tugs. I only stopped so I wouldn't cut off circulation in my hands and end up having to get them removed.

The silver angel slowly moved to stand. He seemed to have walked here…or…flew. But I doubted that he had a vehicle that brought him. He seemed to be thinking as he watched over my nude form. Damn me for not putting on **SOME** clothes before going to sleep.

Sephiroth smirked, shifting slightly as he pulled out a couple more ropes. He kneeled down and grabbed on of my ankles and tied the rope to it and then a near by tree to part my legs. I quickly shifted my other leg to hide my form but the other rope was used for the same purpose, but a different tree.

I was now fully exposed. My wrists tied above my head and my legs spread out as if asking Sephiroth to plunge deep into my body. I shifted slightly and saw the bulge in Sephiroth's tight leather pants twitch slightly.

Feeling the mans gaze over my body, I let out a warning growl to tell him to back off. Of course my cock wasn't listening to my brain and was thinking on it's own as it stood at attention, wishing the silver haired god would come and play with me. I was attempting so hard not to think with my dick right now but that was barely working.

Sephiroth only seemed to smirk darkly as he started to discard of the tight leather bondage pants he wore. Undoing the straps and belts to get the pants off his form. He slowly stepped out of them and kicked them to the side before coming to kneel between my parted legs.

"Cloud…dear little Cloud…Your mind is telling you to scream yet your cock is telling you to beg. Which shall you listen too?" He asked, his hand slowly trailing my side.

I let out a growl of warning again but it was so soft I didn't even think it was a growl. More like a soft hum that was coming from deep in my throat. The hand Sephiroth had laid on my side slowly started to trail toward my cock, lightly fingering the tip to tease me. I bit my lower lip and leaned my head back to try and escape what he was doing to me.

Sephiroth's smirk grew as he leaned down and planted hot, quick kisses to my throat. He seemed to be enjoying himself greatly. But I didn't know whether or not I was. This was my enemy of life I was feeling! His hands were causing me pleasure! How was this possible?

"You are thinking to much Cloud."

The deep voice broke my concentration and I looked toward him with my crystal eyes begging for the pleasure yet a scowl was firm on my face. Sephiroth let out a small laugh and slowly licked my cheek and then my ear.

"You are begging for me Cloud…I can see it in your eyes. Just lay back and enjoy the ride." The angel hissed into my ear.

My cheeks flushed from the hot breath over my ear. Damn he was good as seducing people. I felt the hand that was teasing the tip of my cock slowly moved a bit lower and grope onto my balls. Gasping in pleasure, I threw my head back as he let out a small laugh. He continued to grope and rub the twin anatomies before slowly removing his hands.

Not able to feel the hands any longer, I whined and growled in protest. Sephiroth laughed down at me as he stood to examine my pleasurable form. His eyes traveled from my toes all the way to my eyes and then back down again. He was having far too much fun with this.

My eyes trailed his form as well. He stood with his legs shoulder length apart. His silver mane rolled down his back and shoulders like a waterfall and the silver wings were shimmering in the moonlight. To prove his hair wasn't dyed that way, the silver curls that adored his lower body shimmered in the light as well. His cock stood hard and erect. He really was a masterpiece.

"Like what you see Strife?" Sephiroth asked.

I nodded my head, forgetting who I was. There was no way any man could every think about not wanting that long shaft in him nor that beautiful man hovering over his form. I blinked a few times before shaking my head and growled.

"You won't trick me Sephiroth." I said coolly.

Sephiroth seemed to not like that comment. He slowly kneeled down again and smirked as he started to kiss at my chest, nipping one of my darker nubs. I gasped and bit my lip to keep myself quiet. He seemed to think that was funny and licked and nipped my nipple again. I gasped at the sensation and tried to calm myself.

Sephiroth slowly moved and had his knees on either side of my head. I could see his erect shaft near my face now and resisted the urge to lick out at the hard cock. I blinked and slowly tried to turn my head away but the temptation was getting to me. Sephiroth slowly shifted and put the tip of his long shaft to my lips. Testing myself, I licked out at the tip of his aching cock, making him groan slightly.

Sephiroth seemed to like that. Maybe I could get him to feel slight pain with this little trick. I slowly parted my lips. Not able to move my head, I waited for him. He saw and slowly pushed his cock into my mouth, making me take it in. I slowly started to suck on his hard shaft, feeling it still sinking into my mouth.

There was no way in hell I could take the entire thing in! But he was determined for me to. Slightly gagging, I allowed the hard cock to go all the way to the back of my throat. That wasn't all of him, but it was all he put in for now. I started to suck and lick the underside of his cock, making him groan slightly from the suction. What I didn't expect was when he started to thrust his hips into my mouth. It made me gag and try and pull away but he didn't stop.

I stopped struggling and felt the shaft go into the hilt. My nose was buried in the soft silver curls as I breathed through my nose. Plan forgotten, I sucked and licked at his shaft, making him groan. He slowly reached down and grabbed my golden hair, holding tightly.

I sucked harder. Maybe I could make him cum and be done with it. He might even leave me alone. Nope. He pulled out right before I could have felt him release into my mouth. I growled in protest as I saw him move back to in between my legs. His rich laughter reached my ears and I blinked, confusion in my eyes.

"You are thinking so well with that aching cock of yours Cloud." Sephiroth stated, smirking.

I growled and then groaned as I felt his hand slowly rub against the said cock. He slowly licked at three of his fingers and pushed one into me. I groaned louder from the digit slowly moving in and out, stretching my tight ass. Another digit slowly followed and he played inside me for some time before a third one joined the party in my ass. I groaned and arched from the feel of the three fingers playing inside me.

Sephiroth watched my changing expressions with a smirk on his lips as he slowly started to remove his fingers. I growled in protest and tensed my ass to keep them in. A smack on my inner thigh made me yelp and glare. 

"If you tense it's going to hurt for you, not I." He stated.

I growled and slowly relaxed, allowing the fingers out of my body. My cock was already dripping with pre-cum, as I wanted to release. I was on the peak of it so many times but he always did something different so I wouldn't release myself.

I felt the blunt tip of his cock at my tight ass and looked down as he started to push into me. My body arched up and I let out a rather low groan at the feel. I struggled in my binds to get free and be able to force something, but it didn't help.

I yelped, not expecting him to be halfway in and then thrust quickly the rest of the way. My eyes closed tightly as I felt him draw out slowly and then push back in with a force that made my body rock slightly. He continued that rhythm for some time before shifting to pure in and out motions that were quick and deep.

Sephiroth groaned and moaned; as did I. Obviously he was enjoying this as much as I was. I felt myself near the peak and cried out loudly when I came, my release shooting on my stomach and chest. Sephiroth smirked as he leaned down and licked some of it off my chest. I was oblivious to this as my mind was in seventh heaven at the moment.

I felt a few more thrusts into my body before a warm sticky substance filled my inner body. A blunt object softened inside me and then was gone. Something was licking over my chest and stomach.

"Dear Cloud…you should rest…"

Hearing the deep voice and the command, I shut my eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber, not knowing what would happen to my body and forgetting who was there, cleaning the result of rape off my form.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth

Why was I doing this? I don't even know why I was considering taking this boy. But I did…and for some reason it felt really good. Cloud looked like an angel under me. Panting and whining after my little play. And he was so messy! I leaned down and slowly started to lick the remains from his chest and stomach until I saw him waking up.

"Dear Cloud…you should rest…" I whispered softly to him.

That seemed to do the trick because Cloud shut his eyes and went to sleep almost instantly. He was even more of an angel sleeping. I lightly moved my hand over his chest before standing and pulling my pants back on.

Looking around, I searched for anything Cloud might want to take with him. My eyes landed on his clothes and I gathered them up to dress him after my search. My left eye caught a shimmer and I slowly walked over toward it.

It was Cloud's bike. His precious bike. If I brought that with me then Cloud would try to escape. And I didn't want that now did I? Scoffing, I kicked the bike and started to walk away. One last look over my shoulder and I shook my head, walking back to Cloud.

Seeing that he was still in his binds, I leaned down and untied him, then checked to make sure he wasn't badly hurt. There were no marks that seemed to be permanent and I decided that would be fine.

I started to put Cloud's clothes back on him before picking him up in my arms. It would be better for me to take him in the dark where no one could see and where Cloud wouldn't wake up as easily.

Setting my mind to it, I folded my wings back against my body before stretching them out to their full length. Flapping a few times, I jumped into the air and hovered slowly before starting to fly my way to my new home. A castle I had taken control of not long after fleeing.

The castle was not far off. Maybe a few miles at the most. That was how I had known Cloud was coming. I heard his bike. I looked down at the sleeping boy in my arm. He was so calm and peaceful. I seemed to like him a lot more when he was sleeping instead of when he was talking or yelling or fighting.

Taking my eyes off him, I cocked my head to the side slightly, hearing music. Flying a bit faster, I heard who was causing the music. The words rang out over the desert and to my ears. The praises and calling of my name. They were playing the song that they used to worship me. My followers.

The castle came into view a few moments later. Standing rather tall, it was made of pure stone and seemed to stand firm. Around it was a rather large wall. I flew higher before slowly descending on the pavement that was surrounding my home.

Slowly walking into the castle, my eyes fell over the men and women that sang and played the song that worshiped me. Two boys caught my eyes instantly. The twins. They played a guitar like nothing I had ever seen. I watched them for a few moments before folding my wings tightly against my body.

Walking into the entrance hall, I headed for the seat at the end. All eyes turned toward me. Or not really me, but the boy I carried in my arms. Cloud had shifted some at all the noise and held tighter to me. I smiled lightly toward him and walked over to my seat. My eyes slowly turned to the two boys who were glaring daggers at me.

Sitting down, I watched as they finished the small song. They had cut it short today. Hm…. I watched the twins walking up to me with glares of death in their eyes as the watched me for a few moments before the bolder one spoke.

"I thought you were going to kill him?" Dokuri asked, glaring.

Rai, the more innocent of the two, just stood near his brother, watching me for an answer. I leaned back, Cloud in my lap. My hand slowly moved and was stroking lazily over the blonde boys head. My eyes lowered to Cloud's face for a few moments before going back up to the twins.

"I was…but I found I can't do that." I stated.

"Why the hell not?" Dokuri shouted.

"Because. He is far too valuable to me. Why do you care child?" I asked, watching him.

Rai stepped in then. "Because. We want to be your only children Sephiroth." He whispered.

I let out a soft sigh and smiled lightly. "You two are my only children…Cloud is something else to me. Now if you would, please take him to a room."

Dokuri was resistant at first but one look at his brother and he nodded. The two picked Cloud up and carried him away to be put into a room to rest. No doubt someplace close to their room or mine. I smiled only slightly as I stood.

Walking down the hallway, I stepped into my study and sat down, reading over some paperwork and trying to think of a way to get Cloud to stay. He couldn't exactly leave right now. He was inside walls. But it wouldn't' be right to keep him against his will…or…would it?

Cloud

Darkness…pain…something soft…footsteps…a light.

My eyes slowly opened and then shut again from the light. It was too bright for my dark seeing eyes right now. I squinted my eyes some to get adjusted to the light and then slowly opened them, looking around the room a bit.

I could have sworn I had heard footsteps…

"Oi…he's up."

I glanced over at the two boys that were sitting on a chair in the corner of the room I was in. I looked around again and then set my eyes toward the twins. One was on the others lap and he looked slightly angered that he was interrupted with something…

"Bout time you woke up. Sephiroth hasn't paid us any attention since he got home." The one on the chair commented.

The one on his lap glared toward me, as if I was the worst thing in the world. I slightly itched my head and sighed. "What?"

They growled together, eyes piercing. "We were ordered to guard you. My name is Dokuri and this is my twin Rai. Lord Sephiroth said to make sure you rested."

I watched the two. One seemed to be a bit smaller yet near the same size. Rai was obviously the younger of the two, and the more submissive where as Dokuri seemed to be a bit bigger and dominant over Rai.

The twins slowly stood, departing from the room and leaving me alone. I slightly looked around again, trying to think of where I was. The room I was in was quite spacious. I was lying in a bed at the moment. There was a dresser on the far corner and a few chairs around the room. A pile of pillows stood in the other end of the room in a corner.

Hearing the door, I looked over to see the man I was sent out to kill. Sephiroth had walked in, his long silver mane flowing down his back. He was now wearing some black pants and an opened shirt that was tucked in. A sash was tied around his waist, making him look like a prince. I watched, slightly mesmerized as he stood there.

"You awoke."

I nodded slightly to the statement before standing. Stumbling slightly, I recalled what happened before I had fallen asleep. Flushing with embarrassment and the memory, I turned my head away and grunted. Sephiroth seemed to be amused at that because he barked out a laugh.

"Cloud, I have a proposition to make."

"Then make it."

I had snapped at him, but I didn't think he cared. He just stared coolly at me and smirked, stretching out his hand some toward me. I looked at it before back into the jade green eyes that were so beautiful in the dim light of the room.

"Become my slave, or die."


	4. Chapter 4

"Become my slave, or die."

The words reached my ears while I stared up at Sephiroth with a dumbfounded look. Was he serious? There was no way I would be able to do this. I couldn't choose. There just wasn't any way shape or form. I was hunting down Sephiroth, not looking for a Master to tell me what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. I was independent damn it!

"Cloud. Are you listening?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

I looked up at him and blinked, shaking my head in horror. There was no way. I…I couldn't. It wasn't right…was it? Sephiroth was my enemy, my other half. I couldn't be his slave. Besides, weren't the two boys that sat near Sephiroth his slaves? Wouldn't they get angry?

"Wh-What about…those two?" I asked, hoping to have him forget about making me his slave.

Sephiroth looked back at Dokuri and Rai. He blinked a few times before turning back to me. "They are harem boys. They entertain me, but I do not sleep with them."

I took another look over at the twins. Both were wearing open vests with a pair of black, tight pants. I could believe they were harem boys. They kinda looked the part to me. Open vests, tight pants, and beautiful bodies. Well…that was true then I suppose. But still! I couldn't just…up and give myself to Sephiroth as his slave…could I?

Looking toward the ground, I pretended it interested me more then anything else. It was good wood. Yep…very good wood. Looked like oak…maybe pine. Kinda old looking too…

"Cloud."

Looking up, I saw that Sephiroth had moved closer to him. He was almost in my face…well…my face was almost to his chest. Blinking a few times, I looked up toward him and blushed a bit as he raised a hand and cupped my cheek. Blinking, I looked over and then back up at him. Sephiroth gave me this stare that could make any person melt within his arms.

"You will belong to me; body, heart, soul, and mind. You will be mine."

The tone was said with such possessiveness that it sent a shiver running along my mind. How could he do that to me with just a few sentences? Maybe I was meant to be a slave…or maybe I was just…a whore? Was I whore? Did I crave sex?

"Cloud…you're thinking to much again."

I shook all thoughts from my mind and noticed that Sephiroth had a slightly confused look in his eyes as he watched me. I had gone into super thought mode. I don't much pay attention when there. So I suppose he thought I had zoned and was about to hurt myself or something. Not really sure myself. Sighing, I looked back toward the ground.

"I'll give you the night to think about it." Sephiroth said before leaving with the two twins.

I watched them go and sighed softly. I couldn't believe I was actually considering this. Shaking my head, I walked over to the bed and laid down on it with a grunt. What was wrong with me? I couldn't be a slave. I would be too much for anyone to handle I knew that for a fact. But then…Sephiroth did know me very well. After all, he is the darkness in my heart.

I laid there for a good four hours before I heard footsteps. Looking toward the door, I watched as Sephiroth came back in with a tray full of food. My mouth watered at the curry, riceballs, sushi, and miso soup that was on the tray. It had been a while since I had a good meal.

Biting my lower lip, I sat up and watched as Sephiroth walked over and sat down. He held the tray out and I slowly took it from him before bowing my head slightly to where my spiky blonde hair fell into my eyes.

"Thank you…" I gulped and swallowed my pride then and there. "…Master."

Sephiroth cocked his eyebrow at me and smirked. He slowly set the food down on the ground and pulled me into a tight embrace. Looking up, I blinked a few times before feeling kisses descend on my neck and shoulder. A shiver ran along my spine as I watched him.

"Hmph. I knew you would come around Cloud. Very good." Sephiroth murmured between kisses.

I nodded slightly and let out a whine when he nipped my shoulder. My skin was kinda sensitive but still. I would keep my fighter mask for as long as I could to make him angry. My eyes slowly turned toward Sephiroth's green ones as he stroked my cheek.

"Rest Cloud. I'll be back later." Sephiroth said before leaving.

Sighing, I lay down and pulled the covers over my face. I forgot completely about the food and instead slept, my from curled into a ball slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours past and I lay there and slept. I was way to comfortable to wake. But when footsteps were heard, I couldn't help but wake up. I didn't like when people watched me as I slept. Someone was in the room, and I didn't want to find out whom. The steps continued to move toward me, and I couldn't help it any longer.

My senses were telling me to open my eyes, but my mind told me to keep them shut. A hand descended upon my head. That was the last straw. My eyes quickly opened and I grabbed the wrist of the person that was touching me.

"A little aggressive…aren't we Cloud?"

Looking over, I saw my new Master standing over me, his eyebrow slightly raised in question. I wasn't even sure myself what I was doing. Looking toward my hand, I let out a soft grunt and let go. My body was on instant mode because I just woke up. Another thing I noticed, I didn't have clothes on. Someone had undressed me in my sleep…

Sephiroth smirked lightly as he let go as well, taking a small step back. I looked around the room, sighing softly as I noted the time. Eight in the afternoon. I had been sleeping for five hours. Looking around again, I saw that Sephiroth had changed. He was now wearing a light kimono that was made of silver silk. And it looked rather great on him.

Sephiroth smirked and slowly pulled me out of the bed. I squawked out in surprise and glared up at him, still keeping my emotionless look. Sephiroth smirked down at him, showing that he was in complete control.

"Cloud…are you going to keep that look as long as yo-"

"Yes."

"But what if I want to see a diffe-"

"To damn bad."

"…"

"…"

"You are very stubborn Cloud."

"Yeah…I know."

Sephiroth glared down at me before pulling me closer. Casting my eyes toward the ground, I turned my glare toward that. I definitely didn't want to go punished. That would be bad. Especially since I just got into my enslavement.

"I will be getting your appearance just right tomorrow…but tonight…I want to use my little Cloud." Sephiroth whispered.

At the word use, I jumped slightly and looked up at him. Did he mean use as it sex or use as in something else? I didn't know, so I would have to guess and say the first one. Either way, I was going to be in some pain and or pleasure.

"Now what is that look for?"

Looking up, I sighed and shook my head, looking back toward the ground. I couldn't' believe what I had gotten myself into. I was so screwed. In more ways then one. Of course, I still didn't know what he meant by changing my appearance. Was I ugly to him? Did he want to put something on me?

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed Cloud. I want to test you again." Sephiroth whispered.

The tone in my new Master's voice made a shiver run all along my spine. I never would have thought that this man could do such things to me. It had never occurred. Feeling myself getting released, I slipped from his grasp and moved to get onto my hands and knees on the bed. My head was slightly bowed as I waited. Of course, my clothes had been discarded a lot earlier, so I didn't have to worry about that.

The slight weight that followed after me and sunk the bed a bit made me aware that Sephiroth had indeed followed me onto the bed. My head was bowed so I couldn't see what he was doing. Warm skin touched the back of my neck and alls I could do was support my Master as he lay against me, kissing the back of my neck and small, gentle affections.

"Cloud…you'll be my last meal of the day. How does that sound?"

"…Just fine Master."

"Good."

The next thing I knew, I felt a blunt object pushing into me slowly. Inch by inch my new Master sunk his rock hard cock into my body. Inch by inch I felt him penetrate me into area's only he had explored before. A low moan fell from my lips as I threw my head back some, unable to relax now that my Master was part way inside me.

A low whimper fell from my lips as I felt my Master continue to slip into me. Sephiroth was grunting just as lowly as I was moaning. My cock was already rock hard from the slow treatment. It was torture. Sephiroth smirked and pushed the rest of his cock in quickly, causing me to rock forward with the suddenly quick penetration. I know had my Master in all the way to the hilt.

Sephiroth rocked inside me in small, gentle thrusts. "Do you feel this Cloud?"

I could only manage to nod my head as I moaned again, whimpering at the lack of roughness.

"You and me…we're connected. You're mine Cloud. Always."

"A-Always…yours." My mind couldn't process anything but the thrusts inside me and the words of my Master. They were all that mattered to me right now.

"Yes. Mine to use." Sephiroth pulled out slowly.

"Y-Yours…to use…" I said before gasping as he pushed in quickly.

"Mine to punish." Sephiroth pulled out slowly and delivered a hard smack onto my ass.

"Yours…hn…to punish…" Sephiroth pushed in again quickly, making me gasp and moan.

"And mine to love." Sephiroth pulled out and started to do quick thrusts into me. He pulled my head back toward him and kissed me thoroughly.

"Yours…" Another kiss. "…to…" Another kiss. "…l-love…" Sephiroth planted a rough, deep kiss on my lips and started to thrust more wildly into me.

"Yesssss. Now let me savage what is mine." Sephiroth hissed.

I couldn't refuse him now. He had my mind, body, soul, heart, and cock in his hands. I would do whatever he wanted. And all he was doing was fucking me. My mind was his and I couldn't think. My body was his to use. My soul was his to crush. My heart was his to love. And my cock was his to pleasure.

As the thrusts continued, my mind focused on my cock. It was as stiff as a rock. I couldn't do anything either. Moving one of my hands, I tried to wrap my hand around my cock. To feel more pleasure and gain my release. Sephiroth's hand quickly interrupted mine and forced my hand back down.

"No. You aren't to touch it." Sephiroth snapped.

"P-Please Master…please…"

Sephiroth growled. "No."

I started to reach my hand back toward my cock.

"If you touch it I will punish you."

My hand went back down to the bed. Sephiroth seemed satisfied and continued to push into me. I whimpered and moaned, wanting to cum and get my body to relax. I didn't want to have to stay this hard for this long. It was unbearable.

"You can cum…after me." Sephiroth said from above me.

I felt kisses along my neck and couldn't help but moan and groan. Sephiroth was killing me. I couldn't even touch myself. A few more quickly done thrusts were made before I felt Sephiroth cum into me. I had permission. I could cum now. A blinding white light flashed through my mind before I was lost in what was going on. Next thing I knew, the world was black.

I didn't know how much time passed before the world came back to me. My eyes slowly opened and I looked around. I was now lying on my back, my head propped up against something. Looking up, I saw Sephiroth stroking over my hair. My eyes slowly moved toward Sephiroth's hand.

"Did you have a good time Cloud?"

I nodded slightly before moving to sit up. Sephiroth stopped me and lay next to me. His arm moved to hold around mine as I slowly looked up toward him. Confusion entered my eyes as he smiled lightly. A small kiss was planted over my forehead before Sephiroth nuzzled against me and closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep Cloud."

Nodding my head, I nuzzled toward my Master and yawned. A few moments passed of silence before I fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

The night passed all to slowly as I slowly woke up to a blinding light toward my left. Someone had opened something or turned on something that woke me up. A loud growl fell from my lips as I sat up and rugged at my eyes with the back of my hand. Whoever had turned on the damned lights was going to pay big time.

"It's time to get up my pretty little Cloud."

Looking over with squinted eyes, I watched my Master's nude form walk over toward me. So he had turned on the lights. And now that I actually looked toward it, he had opened the curtains to the window. That was even worse as the sun could blind more the normal lights. A low growl fell from my lips as I slowly stretched a bit.

Sephiroth laughed a bit and walked over toward me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lightly started to leave kisses over the side of my neck. I completely ignored him, continuing my stretch until I got all the kinks from my body. Sephiroth glared somewhat and nipped my neck.

"Are you listening?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"…"

"Today is the day that I will complete your appearance."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Now, go sit on the bed and wait for me."

I glared a bit, unsure what he wanted to do. I slowly moved back toward the bed and sat down on the edge, watching my Master with sharp blue eyes. I wasn't going to let him out of my sight as long as I could. Sephiroth was soon out of sight though, seeing him going into the bathroom. I glared some and looked around, not really sure what he was doing.

I didn't have to wait long though. Sephiroth soon came back out with a small tool that fit in the palm of his hand, a bag of cotton swabs, and some cleaning solution. My eyebrow instantly raised in question. I watched him walk over toward me and set the objects down. He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a small container. When he opened the small container, I gasped some and glared.

"That's right Cloud."

"No."

"If you refuse, you'll be punished and it will be done either way."

"…"

"So?"

"…"

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Fine."

Sephiroth smirked and slowly poured a bit of solution on the cotton swab. He leaned forward a bit and lightly licked over my left nipple, causing me to shiver somewhat. After doing so, he started to clean my nipple until it looked rather shinny. The nub had gotten rather riggid and hard from the coolness.

Within seconds, I felt a sharp pain go through my body as the handheld object forced a needle through my nipple. A piercer could really hurt. Soon enough, a small silver ring was forced through the hole and rotated some. Sephiroth wasted no time on cleaning the other nipple and doing the same process. As the ring was forced through, I clenched my eyes closed and held in a small whimper of pain.

"I am not done Cloud."

Looking up, I blinked a few times in shock. He wasn't done? But he had pierced both of my nipples…what was going on? I blinked and watched as he rose the piercer up to my left ear and pushed it though. Another jolt of pain went through my body. He put another ring through my ear and then did the same with my right ear.

Sephiroth smirked as he slowly pulled another object from the drawer. I was too busy paying attention to my now stinging nipples and ears. I heard a small click and looked up. Sephiroth moved his hands from my neck slowly and smiled. Moving my hand, I felt over the collar that was over my neck.

"…"

"What?" Sephiroth asked.

"…I'm mad at you now."

"Oh?"

"That hurt."

"Oh…so now you show some emotion."

"Shut up."

Sephiroth laughed softly and slowly moved to hold around me. I turned my head away as quickly as possible and glared, watching the ground. Sephiroth gently kissed my ear, causing me to hiss and glare. Sephiroth sighed and nuzzled my neck a bit.

"I am sorry Cloud. But this helps to prove my ownership over you. You will accept it, and you will do as I say. It may hurt at first, but eventually we will be able to play with them and make it feel good." Sephiroth whispered into my ear.

I glared toward him before shutting my eyes. The pain was still going through my body even now. I sighed a bit and Sephiroth gently started to rock me. Without notice, I started to doze off and before I knew it, I was sleeping against my Master.

19


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to the sound of gunfire and steel clashing. I knew the sound well, as I had fought in many battles myself. My head was groggy and the pain in my ears and chest were prominent from last night's events. I looked around, glaring slightly before soldier instincts kicked in. Jumping up, I pulled on the outfit that had been laid out for me and quickly ran toward the window.

Outside, a battle was commencing. Soldiers were climbing the castle walls, killing anyone in their way. I looked around quickly before pushing away from the window and rushing out of the room. Where was Sephiroth? He had to be safe. Where was my master?

I let a small snarl rip through my throat as I ducked around a corner only to nearly get shot. I looked up toward the culprit before looking around and grabbing a sword from a statue. I ran toward him, dodging around the bullets before thrusting the blade toward the man. It sliced easily into his chest, stopping the man from moving. I yanked the blade out, running past him as he fell to the ground.

It took me barely ten minutes to reach the throne room. Many people were fighting, losing their lives. I looked around, somewhat shocked. I knew these uniforms. And I knew some of these people. My eyes traveled the length of the room before spotting silver amidst the blood and shadows. Sephiroth was fighting. And he was getting out numbered.

I started toward the sight of him only to feel something rush past me. Before I had time to think, a blade was coming toward me. I instinctively rose the one I carried to block it off, getting pushed back somewhat before I fought back with all my strength. I could hear Sephiroth snarling and fighting as best as he could to get out of his battle.

"Cloud!"

The voice did not come from my Master, but rather from another voice I recognized. I didn't bother looking over, as it could cost me my life. I continued to fight until I felt the tip of the blade knick my arm. I hissed out in pain and glared, raising the blade and slashing down toward the man until he fell.

It was then that I was surrounded by darkness. I looked around only to feel arms wrap around me and then wind. Sephiroth was now holding me, glaring around the room as he held me tight within his grasp. It seemed he wasn't going to let me go so easily. I looked up toward him, blinking a few times before reaching up and touching his cheek with my fingertips.

Sephiroth smiled down at me for a few seconds before his look switched to that of pain. He hissed and flapped his wings hard until his grip loosened from me. I looked up at him as I started to fall toward the ground, reaching up for him as I watched bullets dive into his wings and chest. I opened my mouth in a silent scream, but before I could do anything, some force beneath me caught me.

I felt my head crack back against something before darkness consumed my vision.

Sephiroth

Pain was easily tolerable. But I couldn't take this much. My wings had started to stain red from the bullet wounds. Cloud was no longer in my grasp. I fell toward the ground, my body lying in a puddle of my own blood. I looked up, staring as the forces took my beloved Cloud from me. A snarl ripped through my throat before I hissed and slowly tried to stand. I didn't know how long I would be able to last, but I had to get my Cloud back.

Many of my soldiers lay dead before me. Medics ran out, doing what they could. I was about to start walking when a few came to me and ushered me back. I screamed my rage at them, but they didn't listen. They were loyal servants, but didn't realize that my one and only had been taken from me by them. I was forced back into a room, and was soon under treatment of cures and potions.

The general of my army soon made it to me, bowing low in respect. I let out a growl, green mako energy filling my body. I was enraged. I didn't like this one bit, and to top it off, I was succumbing to the madness that had once plagued my body.

"I want him back." I demanded.

The general looked up in confusion, "Him, sir?"

I stood, snarling. "Cloud! Bring him back…or you will never see the light of day again. Am I understood?"

The general nodded, retreating. I sat back down, glaring around the room. I would have my Cloud back by nightfall, or these pathetic humans would see the wrath of a near God.


	8. Chapter 8

There was noise all around me. From the sound of crying, to the sound of people in pain, hospital noises, noises that confused me. So much noise. My eyes were still closed, not wishing to open. I heard the sound of people cursing my Master's name; the sound of Tifa and Yuffie shouted at Cid and Merlin to hurry before something else happened. I could hear the soft whispers of Aerith as she spoke to me, begging me to wake up.

But I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't. Sephiroth… My Master… My everything… What had happened… What happened to my Master…? Where had they taken me? So many questions filled my head as I tried to realize what in the world was going on. How could I do anything without him near me? I had only been his slave for a short amount of time, but I was enjoying it. I was loving it.

… I was loving him.

"Cloud, Cloud please open your eyes…" The voice of Tifa distracted my thoughts.

Without thinking too much, I opened my eyes and stared toward the ceiling, my SOLDIER mask fully intact. I heard everyone sigh with relief as they gathered around me. My face was blank, staring in wonder toward the ceiling. It wasn't until I felt the press of a needle into my arm did I bother looking over toward Aerith as she stared toward me in confusion.

"What happened?" My voice was hoarse, dry, painful…

"You fought us. Cloud, You fought us even when you passed out! It was like Sephiroth was controlling you! What did he do to ya? Are you okay? And why are you pierced? When did you get em?" Yuffie asked, bouncing around my head somewhere.

I glared. When had I been undressed? I could feel the material of pants, but no shoes nor shirt. I sat up slowly, despite the protests, and glared around the room. What in the hell was going on with them? Vincent stood off to the side, eyeing me carefully and curiously. Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith were somewhere near my head/sides, watching me. Cid and Merlin… I wasn't sure.

I sighed and lifted a hand to my temple, rubbing carefully. I just wanted to go back to Sephiroth. I wanted to get back to him, reassure him that I was fine and not in any pain. Find out if he was in any pain…

The thought distracted me and I looked toward the others, anger on my face. "Where is he? Where is Sephiroth?"

They all looked shocked, but Vincent, eyeing me carefully, shrugged and answered, "Back at his castle. I think he's pretty badly wounded. Why does it matter, Cloud?"

Anger swept over me faster than anything. I slowly stood, but stumbled forward, pain coming from my leg. Cid was there, catching me as I started to fall. I hissed and looked at my leg, now registering that it was bandaged. Not broke, I would feel the break. There must have been a bad gash that made pain when it was put pressure on. Perhaps reaching the muscle…

"Easy there partner. You took quite a spill from one of them blades." Cid said in his hick like accent.

I glared and pushed my arms against him. I didn't want anyone to touch me but my Master. It was then that alarms started to go off. People started running out with weapons, shouting that the army was coming. Shouting that it was led by the old Shinra general himself, Sephiroth. My heart leapt at the name and I pushed harder, snarling at Cid. He needed to release me, NOW!

"Cloud, what in the WORLD is wrong with you?" Tifa asked, glaring.

I looked toward her, eyes full of all serious and glaring. "I didn't want to leave. I was HAPPY. Take me back."

They stared at me in shock before Yuffie laughed, "Good one, Cloud! You probably are just tired. You should get some rest. Come on guys! We got a fallen angel to attack!"

I started to protest but was soon put back on the bed and alone. My eyes tearing up slightly before I growled. Fuck the pain! Fuck my supposed friends! I was going back to Sephiroth, pain or not. I stood again, stumbling forward before I saw the Buster sword. I reached for it, using it as a prop as I started to limp out and toward the western front, intent on seeing Sephiroth, and seeing him soon.

* Sephiroth *

I stood, staring down the city walls. They were going to crumble whether I had to do it myself or not. They were holding my Cloud. They were keeping him from me. I glared and looked over slowly toward the guard. He nodded and said a few load commands before the army behind me started to run toward the city. I sighed, wings fluttering slightly before I started forward, blade in hand.

I was a man on a mission. I was going to completely destroy this entire city before the end of the night until I found Cloud. My army was already nearing the gates, when I spotted the men and women that were coming out to fight my army. I glared as I spotted the many distinct individuals that had personally taken Cloud from me.

Those bastards…

My eyes locked on the last man I saw whom had held my Cloud in his arms. The one known as Vincent Valentine. I glared, eyes narrowing. I knew this man very well. He was known to be my father, having slept with my mother, Lucrecia. I snarled as I advanced toward him, bandaged body dripping with green mako. My sword scrapped against the ground as I jumped toward him, flashing the blade as he shot bullets out at me.

"Where is Cloud?" I demanded.

He eyed me carefully before jumping back, red cape swirling. "You don't need Cloud. He's one of us."

"Dear boy, Cloud is MINE!"

I jumped at him, Masumune shimmering in the dull light. I thrust it toward him, his blade coming up and blocking my strike. He fought quickly, neither of us faltering in our stances. It wasn't until locks of blond hair attracted my attention did I glance over and falter, stumbling back a bit. Vincent took that opportunity and shot toward me. I lifted my blade, blocking it before jumping away from him.

"Master!"

The plea came from my Cloud's lips. I instantly turned and stared toward him. He was using a blade for support, and was limping as fast as he could toward me. A look of relief and pain adored his beautiful face. The look pained me as much as he was probably in pain. I let out a growl, shaking my head in rage. Who had harmed my Cloud?

I was going to find out…

…and I was going to kill them!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I changed the title, and hope no one minds. It seemed to me like the title didn't ft. As I thought about it and the plot in my mind, the relationship goes farther than I had expected. I lost control of it. So I decided a title change was needed, as the Master/slave relationship was far more than that. So, new title, same story. Enjoy~!

* * *

I knew it! I knew that Sephiroth would come for me! There was no way that he would leave me here. Just the sight of the silver haired angel made my heart swell. I felt like running to his arms, but the pain in my leg was too much for me to do that. Instead, I continued to work my way as fast as my body could move using the Buster Blade as a crutch toward him.

The sight of me must have distracted Sephiroth, because when I looked up again, he was bleeding, a bullet having gone through his arm. I howled out in rage, eyes flashing a shade of green as I moved faster. Vincent, one of my allies, was attacking the man I had fallen in love with. This was not going to bode well. I let out a snarl as I lifted the blade, no longer using it for a crutch and swinging it down toward Vincent.

Of course, he was faster. Vincent sidestepped, glaring toward me with confusion. He held one gun toward me, and looked at Sephiroth. The confusion was plain on his face. Sephiroth hissed in response, glaring toward Vincent before looking back toward me. I could tell that he wanted to go to me, to ensure that I was all right, but the gun was too close for him to be able to do that, and the others were gathering toward our small group faster than he wished.

Sephiroth howled out in light pain and major anger. He whipped his blade around, smashing it against Cerberus with a loud clang. Vincent snarled, firing a few times before jumping back. It was then that Yuffie appeared, throwing her giant ninja star at the silver haired male. The tip caught his shoulder, ripping into it and shooting away seconds later. Sephiroth glared, lifting a hand and shooting a beam of green mako toward her. Yuffie, in turn, jumped away, laughing happily at the thrill of battle.

Aerith was at my side by then, pulling me away from the group and getting me out of battle. I fought lightly against her, wanting to stay near Sephiroth. He saw what was happening, and quickly moved to aid me. It proved to be a mistake, as seconds later Cid's staff came in contact with his back. Sephiroth hissed, turning sharply and slashing down at Cid only to come in contact with a bullet and then another in his hand. He switched hands, holding the blade in the non-damaged one before growling.

I had to take action. Not wanting to hurt Aerith too bad, I pushed against her, feeling her stumble back. Muttering a sorry, I limped quickly toward the battle, throwing myself between my friends and Sephiroth. The move halted all attacks, making the three stare in shock while Sephiroth panted and hissed behind me. I looked back, wanting to instantly go to him when I felt a familiar metal hand clasp around my arm and yank me forward, holding me away from Sephiroth.

That had been a big mistake.

"Release my Cloud and step away." Sephiroth demanded, anger rising.

"He s not yours. Cloud is our friend!" Yuffie shouted, now standing behind Sephiroth, weapon ready.

"Guys-"

"Yeah! Ya'll just need to skadadle outta here this instant before we rip into ya!" Cid snapped.

Sephiroth glared, lifting his blade toward the cowboy. "Give. Me. Cloud."

"No!" Tifa said, standing close to me.

"Guys!"

"I suggest you leave." Vincent said, voice cold.

"Listen here, you incompetent fools. Cloud is mine. And I won't have you-"

"GUYS!"

It finally seemed like my shouting got to them, as all eyes turned to me. I let out a small huff, glaring and using the blade once again to hold myself up. "Look, I tried to tell you before but none of you listened. I've decided to stay with Sephiroth. He's not lying when he says that I'm his. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to be able to make sure you didn't hurt him when you all decided that I needed rescuing so damn bad. I can take care of myself, thank you."

Without further notice, I limped past Vincent's gun, and toward Sephiroth. He looked toward me, pride in those green eyes. I felt at home when I was near him. Almost as soon as I was within reach, Sephiroth pulled me to him. He held me to his chest, supporting me and running his hands feather like over my body. I felt a shiver run up along my spine and sighed, allowing the touches and hissing when he felt over a spot that hurt.

"You bastards." Sephiroth hissed, mako energy leaking from him.

The entire group was still stunned. I sighed, shaking my head, "You can't blame them, Sephiroth. They didn't know what the hell was going on, and it didn't help that you were the one fighting them, you know."

The green eyes were turned down to look at me, staring in minor confusion. I shrugged, looking back over my shoulder toward my recovering friends. Not wishing to be here any more, I reached up and tugged gently at some of Sephiroth's bangs. He glared playfully, shaking his head some and letting out a rich laugh. The sound sent more shivers down my spine, and I let out a small groan, burying my head into his shoulder. Just the sound of him was starting to turn me on.

"I believe it is time to take my Cloud home." Sephiroth cooed, wrapping his arms tightly around my body.

I held to his chest, nodding gently and letting out a content sigh. Sephiroth reached down, picking me up bridal style. I shifted closer, wrapping my arms about his neck and looking over his shoulder as he started to walk away, staring back toward my friends. They continued to stare, but I saw Aerith in the back, smiling lightly and waving. I smiled back, nodding my head toward her as Sephiroth took me back home.

Sephiroth

I finally had him back in my arms. My Cloud, my one and only complement. Though he was hurt, I knew he cared for my injuries more, so I was playing it off like it was mere scratches. I held him tightly to my chest, relishing in the heat he gave off. He was so willing to come back into my arms. It felt as if we were whole again, and I knew that Cloud felt the same way. I looked down, watching as he nodded toward that girl before exiting the gates and walking along the desert toward my palace, my kingdom, and my bed, where I would heal my Cloud's wounds.

When his friends were out of sight, Cloud seemed to realize the position we were in. He started to struggle, glaring and huffing. I stopped walking, looking down at him in utter confusion. He pressed against my chest, forcing me to put him down or have fear of damaging us both. I continued to stare, unsure what in the world he was doing now. Was he not comfortable in my arms? I thought he would have been happy…

"Sephiroth! You're injured and carrying me. God, how can you be so idiotic?" Cloud snapped, turning on his heel and marching himself toward the castle, more in a limp fashion.

I glared, arching an eyebrow before reaching out and snagging his elbow. Turning him around, I pulled him back to my chest and held him still. He struggled, glaring once more and looking up in anger and pain. I ignored the look, gripping his chin and tilting it up to force the male to look at me and only me. He blinked, blue eyes holding nothing but trust toward me.

"Cloud, you will allow me to do what I wish. And do not think that slip past me." I hissed, picking the boy up once more and marching him down toward the castle again.

Needless to say, Cloud was pouting the entire trip. When I got back, Cloud in arms, cheers rang about from my people. I nodded to them, wasting no time in marching myself up and into the castle. Once there, Cloud seemed to relax, like he was feeling more at home than ever. I walked slowly, taking us to my room where we could help each other heal, and relish in a loving embrace of reunion.


End file.
